


A little ice to make it better

by mandralyne



Series: 150 Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Sibling Bonding, ish, maybe no comfort?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandralyne/pseuds/mandralyne
Summary: Kotetsu gets a little scraped up and goes to see his brother before heading home





	A little ice to make it better

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 150 drabble challenge. Prompt 4

"Hey, bro. Could I get some ice?" Kotetsu asked as he sat down at the bar.

"You're not old enough to be in here," Muramasa said, and turned around and looked at Kotetsu, "Ma's gonna freak when she sees that shiner."

Kotetsu groaned and laid his head on the bar. "I know, that's why I need ice before I go home. She's already gonna be mad. I swear I wasn't fighting."

"Mmmhmm," Muramasa said as he wrapped some ice in a towel and handed it over.

"I wasn't. New kid punched me when he found out I was a NEXT."


End file.
